xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dromarch
Dromarch (Japanese: , Byakko) is a Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He has the power to heal allies while attacking when bonded to his Driver named Nia. Dromarch uses the water element, wields a Twin Rings, and acts as a Healer in battle. He takes on the appearance of a tiger. He refers to Nia as "My Lady" ( , Ojōsama), as if he were a butler. When Nia is the lead character with Dromarch as her on-field Blade, she rides him as she does in cutscenes. Personality Dromarch is a somber and astute old man-tiger; he does all he can to look out for Nia and preserve an air of dignity and respect both for her and those they meet. Occasionally Dromarch attempts to make jokes, which tend to fall flat. Appearance Dromarch is a large, thick-furred white tiger with blue eyes. He wears various pieces of metal armour on his legs and chest. He carries his twin rings on his shoulders, and his core crystal is in the shape of a thick claw. Story Both Dromarch and Nia were the Blades of the wealthy lord of Echell in Gormott Province. After the lord's daughter's death, Nia is forced to consume her flesh and becomes a Flesh Eater to let the daughter's spirit live on in her. Once the lord himself passes away, Nia finds Dromarch's Core Crystal and resonates with him as his Driver. The two begin traveling Alrest and are eventually captured by the Indoline Praetorium for Nia's Flesh Eater status. Jin frees the two, causing them to join Torna. After Nia witnesses Jin kill Rex in cold blood, she and Dromarch defect from Torna and escape on Azurda alongside Rex and Pyra. They land in Gormott, and Nia and Dromarch plan to part ways with Rex and Pyra once they reach Torigoth. Both Nia and Dromarch are captured by the Ardainian military in Gormott with the help of Brighid, though Rex and Tora help break them out of custody. After fleeing Torigoth, Rex convinces Nia and Dromarch to continue traveling with him. Heart-to-hearts Dromarch takes part in several Heart-to-hearts: * "A Tora and Poppi Production" * "Bird's-Eye View" * "Burgeoning Curiosity" * "Curse of the Zekenator" * "Daybreak" * "Dromarch's Wisdom" * "Mythra Vs. Brighid" * "Unforgiving Terrain" Abilities Statistics These stats correspond to Dromarch wielding the Primitive Rings with no Aux Cores or Affinity Chart rewards. Different Core Chips result in different adjustments to each stat. Specials * Lv. 1 - Raging Tiger - Slash repeatedly by unleashing your inner beast. * Lv. 2 - Aqua Wave - Attack enemies and heal allies with a wave of ether. * Lv. 3 - Wild Roar - Shoot forward all ether collected by the rings. * Lv. 4 - Dark Maelstrom - Follow up Wild Roar with an overwhelming assault. Blade Arts * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. Affinity Chart Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Board Games * Pouch items: Dried Sunfish (Seafood), Cedarwood Koto (Instruments) NPC Dromarch is a temporary NPC found along with Nia at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's Interior in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. Etymology His Japanese name Byakko, known as "Bai Hu" (白虎) in Chinese, is the White Tiger in the Chinese constellations. It is one of the four symbols and represents the west and the autumn season. His English name may refer to Dormarch, a similar white beast from Welsh mythology that represents hunters, although it is more typically portrayed as a hound. Trivia * Both Dromarch and Aegaeon are the only Legendary Blades to not have a unique weapon. ** Coincidentally, they are both water element blades with access to Ancient Wisdom and Water Mastery. Gallery XC2 Dromarch Artwork.png|Official artwork XC2-Dromarch-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Dromarch Nia & Dromarch NPC.JPG|Nia and Dromarch as NPCs on the Maelstrom XC2-Dromarch-2.jpg|Dromarch XC2-003.png|Nia riding on Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Dromarch Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs